kingdomofsilverwindfandomcom-20200214-history
Aesear-Brood
Aesear Brood In the early dawn of Veriil's creation. A few dragon moved to Veriil from Azeroth. As they dragons took their place in Veriil long before the rise of Silverwind. Few dragons found the Holywell of Veriil. An amazing and powerful source. The Holywell was said to be Xea's tears. As the dragons made nests around this source of power. Few dragons began to mutate. Leaving their primary aspect behind. Their scales and skin began to shine more than a thousand suns. Not until their skin was pure golden. They received the blessing of Xea. They became the Aesear Brood. The Queen of Light Later in the history. After the fall of Mesustrasz the Mercifull. His ruthless daughter, Velithestrasza took the throne as the dragon queen of Veriil. Velithesera required daily lower beings (mortals. Aka. dryads and animals) as sacrifice to her daily hunger. Once a mere centaur came by Velithestrasza's rock. She asked "Why should the dragon queen spare you, mere centaur?". The centaur took for a moment his breath, and answered bold "This rock I got in my hand is the rock of youth. With this rock, you can live forever. If you spare me, I'll give you the rock, if you kill me. I will destroy the rock as my last." The power hungry ruthless Velithestrasza flapped with her wings, and landed with claws viciously. "Live forever? I can reign as the dragon queen forever? I will take your gift." The Centaur gave Velithestrasza the dark glowing rock, as he ran down the hill. Velithestrasza took flight, and arrived in a valley. Began to channel to consume the power ever inside this glowing rock. The rock of the channeling, rose into the air. As black tendrils went everywhere.The tendrils went through Velithestrasza's wing. Consuming the wings slowly. As Velithestrasza screeched of pain. As the consume continued, her claws and head went to nothing but bones.In the valley of the Forgotten Queen. Second generation of Aesear. After the War of Deathbane. Silverwind's noble king found alternatives ways of creating an Aesear. He wanted to create his own army of Aesear dragons. An army of light dragons, which would swarm into kingdoms and burn everything from inside. Stefan Silverwind tried his experiments on the first flight of Bronze dragons. The experiment utterly failed and made the dragon flightless. Later he tried to do it on a ruby dragon. But it utterly failed as it's suffered from her claws, which went instead of out of the bone, inside the bone. And he head to kill it. He then tried it on a black dragon, but it lost it's sight. Not being to see anything. Then he tried it on a blue dragon. Itegos also called Ithillian Dawnseeker. As the priests and Stefan's helper kept on converting him. An magnificent result it was. Ithillian Dawnseeker turned into pure gold. As he was in his humanoid form. Golden wings sprung out of his back. Amazing shining. As he took flight, shining stardust came down from the sky. Stefan was amazed of his experiment succeded, and eventually knew what it did succed. Blue dragons are already common with magic, as light is only another section of magic, it would only make sense customized to Ithillian Dawnseeker's requirement. Stefan Silverwind created a new brood of elite dragons. As he renamed to Itegos (Ithillian Dawnseeker) to Iteser the Furious. Later, Aeterion Cedric. Highlord of Stefan Silverwind, on his expedition to Aesra. Continued to harvest for dragons to the King. Stefan Silverwind calcuated the dragon's power increase to 15%. And mostly only blue dragons there can change. He also had a new name policy to follow the dragon's name policy. Male dragons names ends with 'ser' and female 'sera'.